NomNomNyan
'BIO OF THE MOST UTTERLY BUTTERLY AMAZING LORD SAUSAGE.' NomNomNyan is the most sexual beast of all time that even chuck norris would want to tap that. She is a blooming 15 year old, 16 to be. Secretly, Nomnomnyan is an undercover blond. She has the cutest thing of when she laughs hard, she snorts. So Kawaii desu, more kawaii than other dem other ''cuntflaps on CL. Every other fucking mother wants their child to be granted with the well blessed nomnomnyan beauty and charactistics. Men and woman swoon for her. She has the hobby of drawing cow's molesting other stickmen having bumsex with unconsented stickmen. . . ....................... As the lord of the sausages, nomnomnyan has the greatest king of the sausages, Dec. as her bestfriend. Both individuals are best friends and it is infamously known for their supreme love for eachother cannot be controlled even when in a sober state over skype. Also, 'SHE IS DEC'S POINETREE. 'Nekotan is also one of nomnomnyans bestfriends as both members are kawaii they glue together. This page is so fucking legendary that zelda is making a new game based on just this page. Pokemon are also trying to find a way to incorporate this legend into their game work, although it has been a hard task as she is too boss to handle. SHE IS AWESUM AND STUFFS. '''REALLY AWESOME, AS AWESOME AS AWESOME CAN BE. LIKE THAT AWESOME FEELING YOU GET WHEN YOU BURP WHEN YOU REALLY NEED TO BURP BUT 2339849849849084^to the power of nine thousand TIMES BETTER.' ARREKUSU IS NOMNOM'S HIPSTER FAG BUDDY, THEY DRINK STARBUCKS ALL DAY, HAVE SKRILLEX HAIR AND WEAR SCARVES IN THE SUMMER, AND ARE SO NOT MAINSTREAM. I drapped Nom in the kitchen...YOUR kitchen. ~Ori There's a video of her doing the cinnamon challenge...... She has a nice kitchen, why don't you go make a sammich in her kitchen for her. Who asked you ^ We know already, Captain obvious. Oh wait. Were you actually trying to give actual info? Oh good job. *"Tyrone, you're a silly sausage!" - nomnomnyan *"HANJOB" - nomnomnyan *"JAY HAS A TICTAC PENIS" - nomnomnyan's brother. ''All take notes as we all wanna stalk this bitch so hard. Name: Cecilia Age : 15 years old Gender : Female DESTINATION: Uk, London. In that waterbed. DAT WATERBED. FOR SEXY TIMES. Life Story: Basically, when a mother and a father love eachother very much they give eachother a special hug and then magics happens. So yeah, that happened, then Cecilia got fired out her mothers vagina. She grew up licking windows and then hit puberty and met the internet and met god. Now shes immortal with an undercut HER BABY YEARS. Nomnomnyan took days as if they were hours after being traumatised at birth by being fired out of her mothers vagina she refused to talk and only cry when necessary as she was only a baby. She would be a baby and do baby things. Although, she read yaoi made from Dec. She liked blended alcohol and raisins. One day Nom's mum brought her these FUCKING HORRID GREEN DUNGAREES. And the take up 90% of all childhood photos. AND THEN NOM GREW UP AND SLAYED MUCH PUSSAYYY. Cecilia is such a fuckken cool dancer. SHE'D BE MR. LADYKILLER. YO. 'Random shit you didnt know about Cecilia.''' - She talks like Phil Mitchell off Eastenders - SHE LIKES RANDOMLY KISSING PEOPLE ( SO BE CAREFUL) - SHE HAS TWO AWESOME IRL MATES CALLED LAUREN & JADE - " I GOTTA PEA GUYS" - SHE LIKES DUBSTEP & FANNY. - SHE IS TOTES SEXY AND SHE KNOWS IT. - LIFETIME MEMBER OF THE CARAVAN CLUB (and dances like Neil). - She likes to walk around naked if she can get away with it. - Her Happy place is a cardboard box outside mcdonald's. - She loves Louis from one direction, because she thinks he is orange and she loves that!!! - FACT: I LOVE JADE SOOOOO MUCH I WISH SHE WAS MINE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PERSON 1: YOUR AS STRAIGHT AS A ROUNDABOUT PERSON 2: BUT THEY AINT STRAIGHT PERSON 1: AND THATS WHY I LOVE YOU XXX Category:Users